


Powerless

by KeysiShepert, ShiitakeSue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Collab, Cute, F/M, In a play format, Romance, adrien has to fight without his powers, no more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeysiShepert/pseuds/KeysiShepert, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiitakeSue/pseuds/ShiitakeSue
Summary: One day Chloé thinks it would be fun to throw a party after becoming Queen Bee and to show how much she’s changed. But, what happens when she also doesn’t invite Marinette and what happens when Adrien has to be her date, in a Chat Noir costume forced upon him? Then what happens when some people pull a prank on Chloé causing her to get Akumatized and Ladybug out of jealousy decides to crash the party? Well, Adrien unfortunately had to fight in the Chat costume, but with no superpowers. Oh no! Things are bound to happen then...Based on a prompt I read:Prompt:©️scenemiraculousladybug (thanks so much for making this prompt!! XD)





	1. Chapter 1

It is average Monday morning and right before class starts at Collège Françoise Dupont. Chloé and Sabrina enter Mme Bustiers classroom located in the upper floor area of the school. 

Chloé: Sabrina! Would you be a dear and set my bag down for me?

Sabrina: Yes, anything for you Chloe.

Chloé: Thanks so much Sabrina sweetie, my bestie, it’s very much appreciated.

Sabrina: (Thinks: “She’s never ever called me that name before.”) Any-Anytime Chloé. 

Chloé: *Sits down with Sabrina* Now Sabrina—

Adrien Agreste enters Mme Bustier’s classroom alongside Nino Lahiffe, as both go to their seats to sit down. 

Chloé: Hang on a second...ADRIKINS!! 

Adrien: H-Hello Chloé. How are you— 

Chloé runs up to Adrien and gives him a squashing hug (a bear hug). 

Adrien: Um— 

Chloé: How are you my dear childhood friend?

Adrien: He—

Chloé: Now, now, Adrikins. Allow me to take your bag for you.

Adrien: Thanks Chloé?

Chloé: No problem. See, am I not just being the nicest person ever Adrien?

Adrien: Yeah Chloé, your doing awesome— (Thinks: Why does she HAVE to keep cutting me off?!?!) 

Chloé: Plus, now everyone simply adores me! I’m so cool after becoming Queen Bee and me and my mom are getting along and —

Adrien: Uh Huh, that’s, um, really nice to know Chloé, but could you at least stop smothering me? 

Chloé: Oh, Adrikins, I’m so sorry. Allow me. 

Chloé stops hugging and nags him to squeeze in between her and Sabrina. 

Adrien To Nino: Uh dude? 

Nino nods at Adrien, understanding his situation and Chloe’s consistent nagging. 

Nino to Adrien: It’s alright bro. I gotcha back here. 

Adrien: Wow, you really are the best Nino. Thanks for understanding. Although, I kinda hate sitting with Chloe, I’m gonna do it..(Thinks: Mainly so she’ll stop nagging and because she’s my childhood friend...) 

Adrien sits in the middle of Sabrina and Chloe as she puts one manicured hand around his shoulder. 

Chloé: Now that you’re sitting here Adrikins, what can I do to be even nicer? 

Adrien: Well Chloé, you could always do some after school activities or help around the city in order to help keep it clean. Besides, I’m sure your dad would really appreciate it. 

Chloé: What?!?! Wait no, I mean how about if we do something else, I don’t wanna get dirty. Maybe like a party? 

Adrien: Okay Chloe, whatever you want to do. *looks desperately at Nino and Nino, in return, shrugs* 

Chloé: Alright, then it’s settled! Everyone, this Saturday, party at City Hall, and no invitations necessary! Your all invited. 

Rose steps in. 

Rose: Hey Chloé, what should I wear?

Chloé: Anything, but I think you’ll personally look good in a purple dress, sleeveless and a short trimmed skirt, with some extra pizazz and flat-wedges. 

Rose: Thanks Chloé.

Chloé: No problem. There also won’t be any formal cards, just come, you’re all invited. *she winks* 

Everyone then claps while also thanking Chloe for her party invites. 

Suddenly, Marinette enters the room with Alya on her left side.

Marinette: What’s going on?

Alya: Girl, I don’t know, we just entered the room. 

Mylene turns to Marinette and Alya.

Mylene: Chloe is throwing a party and everyone’s invited, no invitations necessary. 

Marinette: WHAT?!?! (Thinks: NO WAY THIS IS HAPPENING!!!!)

Everyone turns to Marinette and stares.

Marinette: I mean, hey everyone!

Alya facepalms as Marinette rambles on.

Marinette: Hehe, I’m just gonna go ahead and take my seat now...

Alya: Come on Marinette.

Almost simultaneously to Alya speaking, the bell rings and Mme Bustier enters the classroom. 

Mme Bustier: Hello class. 

The class, all in unison, say hello back.

Mme Buster then goes on talking about regular old teacher things and so on until the next period and more classes start up. Then, there is a time skip to the end of the day.

Marinette gets up after mainly everyone has left and her last period class has ended. Also, she is grabbing her bag and following behind Alya, only to get stopped by Chloe.

Marinette: Wah, who just grabbed me? (She turns around to face Chloe staring her straight in the eyes.)

Chloe: Marinette Dupain-Cheng or should I say Maritrash..

Marinette: What do you want Chloe? Wait! Let me guess this has something to do with me and my crush on Adrien. You’re gonna tell him?

Chloe: No, like why would I tell my Adrikins about your crush in him? Remember what I said? Your way too pathetic for him.

Marinette: (She sighs and doesn’t let Chloe’s words get the better of her.) Whatever Chloe. 

Chloe: But I do want to let you know that it’s probably best you don’t come to my party. Oh why, you ask?

Marinette: I didn’t even ask you anything Chloe. 

Chloe: I don’t care what you say. Just wanna let you know that your not invited to my party~

Marinette: Okay.

Chloe: Adrien’s my date too.

Alya: No he isn’t Chloe. He never confirmed anything. Besides, he only said that he would go with you and nothing else. 

Chloe: Okay, whatever you two idiots say. He is going to be my date one way or another to my stunning costume party. 

Alya: No one cares. Now come on girl. 

Marinette: Alright.

Alya and Marinette both then leave Chloe by herself in the abandoned classroom.

Marinette to Alya: Alya, why didn’t she invite me?

Alya: I don’t know girl, but she’s Chloe and I’m pretty sure that’s the only info we need. 

Marinette: Yeah, I just don’t understand why everybody thinks she’s changed, when we know she hasn’t.

Alya: I agree. I don’t know what she’s thinking or trying to do, but we should probably just ignore it per usual. 

Marinette: Exactly! We ignore it! Wait...

Alya: What? 

Marinette stops and turns away from Alya, putting on a thinking face.

Marinette: Chloe never said anything about not inviting you Alya. So, that means I’m the only one SHE DIDN’T INVITE! What a plastic witch...

Alya turns to Marinette and begins to laugh hysterically.

Alya: Yeah, that’s what I always call her. Anyways, I’ll stay with you, okay?

Marinette: Really Alya?! You’d, you’d do that, for me?!?!

Alya: Yeah, of course. After all, your my best friend.

Marinette: Thanks so much Al’. I don’t know who else I could ask for to be my best friend but you.

Alya: Heh, I don’t know either. 

~~The End Of Chapter 1~~


	2. But Father?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien really likes the idea of Chloé’s party, but going with her?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter was written by KeysiSherpert. All I did was tweak it here and there.

The next day:

Adrien walks through the entrance gate of the school and gives a heavy sigh of relief. 

Finally free.

If he had known what he was getting into yesterday, if he would have made the right choice after sitting between Chloé and Sabrina, if he would have begged Nino to put him out of his misery.  But, at least Chloé was trying to be nicer to her classmates.  Although, it would have been really thoughtful of her if she had let him just sit in his old seat with Nino, after all, every time she sat near him she knocked her elbow into his rib and it hurt.

Maybe he could convince Chloé to have his old seat back next to Nino in the afternoon, his ribs would certainly thank him.

Adrien is suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when Chloé comes running towards him. 

Chloé: ADRIKINS!!

He turns around with a fake smile plastered to his perfect model face.  Chloé, on the other hand, drapes her arms around him as he is now in the classroom, about to leave for the day, and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

Adrien: Hi Chloé. (Thinks: God I hate when she gets all up in space like this!)

Chloe: Don't we want to have lunch together?  We still have so much to talk about.

Adrien:  I'm sorry, Chloe.  I have to go home for lunch.

She tilts her head to the side, pouting.

Adrien: You know my father and I, ha! Just the usual, he wants me home today for lunch with my harsh schedule and all.

Chloe is now pausing and turning away, but then looking back at Adrien, a dissatisfied look on her dolled up face.

Chloe: Well, we'll spend enough time together at the party on Saturday right?

Adrien:  Of course, Chloe.    
    
Chloe: Oh, and don't forget to let your father know!

Adrien:  I'll tell him, but I can't promise that he'll let me go y’know. ( Thinks: Actually, he’ll probably make me, but at least a boy can hope and Chloe is my childhood friend so what choice do I really have in the matter?)

Chloe now gives him a confident smile. 

Chloe: Don't worry, I'm sure he won't mind, after all, I am organizing the party Adrikins and he knows me the best out of any of your other friends. 

Adrien suddenly feels like he can’t breath due to Chloe’s tight hold on him and so he says the following:

Adrien:  Uh, I have to go, could you maybe...

Chloé notices her tight hold on Adrien and falters her movements. 

Chloe: Oh, OH! Of course...

She's letting him go now, a major shocker for her. So, with one last forced smile, he nods to her and runs down the steps to the waiting limo, the Gorilla honking the car horn loudly to signal Adrien to enter the car. Then, Chloe waits until the silver car is gone, before she takes her cell phone out and dials a number.  After the second wrestling, the caller answers immediately. 

Chloe: Daddy!!!

\---------

Adrien enters the dining room of Agreste Manor, where his father was already waiting for him. 

Adrien:  Hello father.

Gabriel: Adrien. Sit down son, I believe we have something quite important to discuss.

Adrien obeys him, and sits opposite of his father at the table. 

Gabriel: Ehem, I've been informed that Chloe is hosting a party, correct?

Adrien:  Yes father. 

Gabriel: You will go as her date, understood? It will look good for the Agreste family name. 

Adrien: B-but father?!

Gabriel: No ifs, ands, or buts Adrien. You are an Agreste and therefore, you shall do as I say. Do you hear me?

Adrien opened his mouth to tell his father that he and Chloe were not going to the party as a couple, but decided not to.

As long as he and Chloe knew it wasn't a real date, it didn't matter what his father thought.  The main thing was that he could go to the party and hang out with Nino!

Adrien:  O-Of course father....

Gabriel, emotionless per usual, gives a firm nod towards his son.

Gabriel: Good.  Now that the little predicament we just had is cleared up, Chloe has chosen your costume.....

\---------

With a deep sigh, Adrien closes the door to his bedroom.

Plagg: Well...that was really interesting.

Plagg floats to Adrien now, on the left of him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Then, Adrien lets himself fall face first into his bed. 

Plagg: Oh come on lover boy, aren't you happy that your old man is allowing you to go to the party?

Adrien turns to lay on his side, facing near the large glass pain windows on the right side of his room, and then sighing.

Adrien:  He only allowed it because it will look good for the Agreste name and Chloé is my childhood friend who also has rich parents so...

Plagg: And? You have a whole entire evening to spend with your friends!  Well, If you can get rid of the blonde devil or angel or whatever you want to call her.

Adrien:  Plagg! I don’t want to get rid of Chloé, I just don’t want to be her date.

Plagg: I told you before.  No one will notice you and her together!

Adrien: Yeah right!

Plagg then rolls his cat-like eyes at Adrien. 

Plagg: Look at the positive side, your whole class will be there including Nino and the other boys in you’re class that your friends with or whatever.

Adrien : T-True...

Plagg grinned at him.

Adrien: Y’know what, your right Plagg? It’s only a night and I’m sure I won’t have to spend the entire night with Chloe. Besides maybe an Akuma will attack and then I’lol be able to get away from her. Honestly, just a minute with Chloé will make her happy and then I’m off to do something else. See? No big deal!

Plagg giggles quietly to himself.

Plagg: Okay whatever! Now where is my Camembert?!?!

Adrien hears Plagg and gets up from the side of his bed to go to the cabinet of his room that holds Plagg’s stinky a Camembert shrine. 

Adrien: Ah, I hate this stuff! Now go and eat your stupid stinky cheese!  I have to go back to school soon.

The end of prt. 2!!


	3. It’s Party Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the day of the party finally arrives, Adrien finds himself to be very nervous. Oh, and Marinette? She is pretty fucking pissed.

The following night, right before the party, Adrien is standing at a mirror with his costume in hand. Plagg is hovering next to him and Chloé is waiting impatiently outside the dressing room.

Adrien: Plagg, this outfit is even better then that other one. You know, along with the whole Clara Nightingale fiasco? 

Plagg: I know what you’re saying lover boy. This costume hits the spot.

Adrien: Yeah, a little too much this time. I don’t know what to do anymore!

He sighs and runs over to huddle in a corner. Plagg follows him...or rather, glides after him.

Plagg: Even the fine details are really close to the real thing. Your father must have put a lot of effort forth to make it look like the real thing.

Adrien is mumbling to himself, not looking at anything surrounding him.

Adrien: That’s the point. I can’t go out like this. If everyone was blind before, they certainly won’t be now...

Plagg: Kid, kid, kid. Just do what you did last time. It’ll be fine, I promise.

Plagg places a firm paw on Adrien’s soldier reassuringly when suddenly a bang can be heard at the door. A firm shriek is crying out.

Chloé: Adrikins! Are you done yet?

Adrien: Coming out, Chlo.

Adrien stands up and walks toward the dressing room door. Turning the knob, he is unable to see a second later due to a tight rap on his neck. Blond hair strands that aren’t his own fly in his face.

Adrien: Chloé, personal space please.

Chloé: Oh, right. I brought you your mask, Adricat. And if you’re going to be Chat Noir, you need messier, fuller hair. Jean whatever your name is, come here!

Chloé turns a swift 90 degrees before she claps her hand vigorously and a tall male butler appears.

Jean Luc: The name is Jean Luc, Madamoiselle Chloé. How may I be of service to you on this lovely day? 

Chloé: Please schedule my Adrikins a hair appointment. He needs to look purr-fect at my party.

Adrien: (Thinks: Damn it. I’m busted now..although....) Hair appointment?

Chloé: Don’t worry, sweetie. They’ll fix you right up...Ah...

Adrien: W-What?

Chloé: I forgot your mask.

With a quick rustling through her bag, Chloé pulls out a black mask and with no hesitation, ties it to Adrien’s face.

Chloé: Put that on and we’re a pair, Adrikins. Imagine it, the bee and the cat, kissing under a romantic candlelit dinner. 

She leans in to peck him the check. He does the opposite and hesitantly pushes her away.

Adrien: (thinks: I can’t even begin to think of that. I’d puke, I think.) I-Imagine that. Sure....It would be amazing!

Chloé: Wouldn’t it? 

Chloé’s phone rings. Looking at it, she sees a notification pop up telling of Adrien’s hair appointment being ready.

Chloé: Guess what, kitty?~ 

Adrien: What..?

Chloé: It’s time for your hair appointment! Let’s go.

Adrien is visibly shaking in fear, but Chloé isn’t taking the hint. Instead, she drags him by the hands to a couple rooms down. A tall, slender women with purple-ish hair wrapped tightly in a bun is there to greet them.

Chloé: Bonjour Mme. Dévoir! I brought my Adrikins for the hair appointment. 

The women, though having a phone to her ear (on hold), decides to give a professional nod, taking Adrien’s hand in her own. 

Adrien: Madam, what are you doing?—

Chloè: Have fun, Adrikins.

Adrien: Chloé! Hey! What—

Chloé: I said have fun! I’ll be waiting for you in my Queen Bee costume.

Without another word, Adrien is being dragged for the third time by some random hair stylist. He doesn’t know why he agreed to do it. But then he is reminded of his dad and making him proud, like always. He is a model after all. This is important for his manufactured ego. His brand ego! 

Madam Devoir: Sit down...

Before he can resist her urges, she pushes him into a chair. Surrounding him is nothing less of expensive, high class shampoos they always put in his hair at photo shoots. Stylists begin to clip at his hair left and right, for what feels like hours. That is until it finally ends with shocking results. As expected, he looks just like when he’s in his superhero forme...minus the eyes....but...now they were putting contacts in his eyes, so forget that.

Adrien: Is this...me...? (Thinks: How are they not finding out right now?)

Boy is he afraid at the moment. They don’t seem to realize he’s really Chat Noir. In fact, it looks like they could care less. Perhaps because they’re more interested in the job they did? Nonetheless, the boy is shocked, deciding to take a turn and mouth a thank you here and there, only before running away in fear of what might happen next. 

Chloé: Adrikins! is that you?!

The blond teen is once again bombarded into the arms of a plastic girl named Chloé.

Adrien: Yep. Costume’s-all-done-I-don’t...LOOK...any different. Ahahaha!

Chloé: Why, Adricat, you look just like the real thing! At this point, I might suspect you are the real Chat Noir. 

Adrien: Me?! Noooo way! I couldn’t possibly be him. 

Chloé: You know what? You’re right. He’s way too unclassy and lowly to be anywhere as cool as you, or his partner Ladybug.

Adrien gives a soft roll of the eyes while Chloé continues blabbering on. At this point, Adrien is at his limits with her.

Adrien: Ugh...why don’t we just head to the dance now Chloé?

Chloé: That sounds great Adrikins! Lets go. 

——

Marinette and Alya are at Mari’s house together, sitting on her pink chaise.

Marinette: I still can’t believe this! Everyone is at that party but me! 

Alya: That’s Chloé for you, girl. You know she did that just to get on your nerves.

Glances are taken out the circular window by Marinette. Cars passing by the Seine can be seen outside of it. 

Marinette: Our friends are all there, including Adrien. Grr....

Alya: Woah, girl. Calm your ass down. It’s not like this can be helped.

Marinette: How can you be so sure?! 

Alya: M-Marinette...

It is easy to see that Marinette is bright faced. Her whole insides are exploding. She knows she can get Akumatized by Hawkmoth if she’s not calm enough, so she tells herself happy thoughts. Alya is pondering over the fact her best friend is needlessly going crazy.

Marinette: I need to calm down. I can’t let myself be Akumatized because of something Chloé did. 

Alya: That’s some good thinking girl. I wouldn’t forgive myself if you were to get Akumatized.

Marinette: Aw, Als. No matter what happens, I’ll stay strong. I know you can. An...And when people get Akumatized...it’s not their faults! Hawkmoth is relentless.

Alya: B-But....When I became Lady WiFi...I..

Marinette: Alya! Again, that wasn’t your fault. Ladybug and Chat Noir saved you from something so far out of your control. The only person to blame is Hawkmoth himself!

Alya: Ah shucks...Damn it Mari...Look at me now...I’m crying.

The two girls lean in for a friendly embrace. Both are wiping salty tears from their eyes. Tikki peeks up from under Marinette’s bed and smiles lightly, proud of her chosen for choosing not to transform into Ladybug to crash a party or make any rash decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. 
> 
> W O W :C 
> 
> It’s been almost a year since I last updated this collab with Keysi. Isn’t that c r a z y?! Yeeeeeeeeekkkkks! 
> 
> Anyways, I have decided to pick it up this fanfic, even though Keysi will no longer be present in helping to right this. Once it’s done, I will apologize for some minor inconsistencies in the formatting. It’s been a long time since I’ve, yet again, picked up this fic to write. 
> 
> (Edit: Thanks for all the hits and kudos lovelies. Support is much appreciated! <3)


	4. Akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QueenRant is ready to make an entrance!

We move to the time of the night where Adrien and Chloé arrive at the party in Chloé’s father’s hotel (both their costumes are put on). Many fangirls are crowding around Adrien when he enters, accompanied by his body guard.

Adrien: Guys, not to be mean or anything....but I need my personal space!

One fangirl runs her manicured fingers up Adrien’s chest in hopes of getting his attention.

Fangirl: Aren’t you the cutest cat in Paris tonight?

Adrien: H-Huh? Oh, I’m not the—

Fangirl: Yeah, I know hun. Tell me twice and I’ll get a headache from listening to that beautiful voice of yours. It’s obvious with that body guard. Any apparent fangirl like me would recognize him from anywhere.

 

Adrien: U-Uh...Wow...So you don’t think that I’m...the real Chat...

Fangirl: Of course not, sweets. If it weren’t for your bodyguard though, I might think you’re the real thing, or at least the Akumatized CopyCat. The resemblance is kinda uncanny if you ask me.

Another fangirl of Adrien’s pushes through the crowd to come closer.

Fangirl #2: Sure it is. But that’s only because he’s such an amazing, sexy model, you know?

Fangirl #1: Even if he weren’t, he’d still be hot as fuck. 

Fangirl #2: Sorry to say, but I can’t agree with you on that. He’s only adorable because he’s a rich model that’ll probably inherit all his dad’s money some day.

Fangirl #1: So what?! Nothing could ever change his dreamy ass eyes, even if he were homeless and poor. I’d easily take him in...as my husband! 

Fangirl #2: I somehow doubt you mean that, but okay.

Fangirl #1: Are you challenging my love for him?!

Fangirl #2: Maybe?

While the two girls are fighting, Adrien is sneaking away through the crowd to Chloé, who got pushed away from him. Even if Chloé could be annoying at times, he would rather be near his childhood friend then those crazy ass fangirls.

Adrien: Chloé! 

What he sees next makes him unsure of what to do. Chloé is hunched over in a corner, sobbing at a long rip in her designer dress.

Adrien: Chlo, are you alright?

Chloé: I-I’m fine, Adrien. 

Visible tears are streaming down her cheeks. Something close to empathy’s levels flows through his body, even though she’s crying over something kind of stupid. Being the most he comforting he can be, he bends down to hug her, in hopes of making her feel better. After all, everyone always tells him that he’s the kind of guy to want to help a person, no matter what the circumstances! And in his case, he only hopes that’s true...

Adrien: Usually when you’re huddling in a corner, you’re huddling in it with Sabrina, laughing your pants off at somebody who just spilled fresh coffee all over their shirt. And it disappoints me! But...right now I can tell how you’re feeling seems genuine. I still can’t say I am satisfied with your actions towards some of my newer friends...and that makes it hard for me to feel bad...but then again, you’re my childhood friend...so...What kind of person leaves their old friend in the dirt? No matter what, Chlo, I know deep down there’s this incredibly sweet girl I used to hang out with. Never have I doubted that! So, just...tell me what’s up.

Warm hands reach out to return his platonic, casual like hug. Chloé is wiping the bitterness from her face as she buries her face into the crook of his neck. Why doesn’t he like her back? She might suppose because fate hadn’t planned that to happen for her.

Chloé: I’ll tell you what happened. You know those ugly ballet toed girls over there? 

A shaky finger is pointing towards two girls laughing at eachother. One is wearing a rosy red ensemble, hair tied in a bun. The other is wearing a navy blue, midlength dress and her silky raven hair is down, with a headband so bedazzled, it visibly hurts to look at for more then a couple of seconds. 

Adrien: Yeah? What about them? 

Chloé: Well, they insulted me, Adrikins. Insulted! At my party! Something I don’t tolerate!

Adrien: I...Do they have to do with your dress being ripped?

Chloé: Doesn’t that seem a bit easy to see?! Those fake ass fashion brats ripped my dress because they said they were jealous...of...of...

Adrien: Jealous....of what? 

Ba dump! Ba dump! Sounds of a fast beating heart take over his body. Some part of him knows what Chloé is about to say. 

Chloé: Me and you! They don’t understand what we have for each other is something they could never get their grubby hands near.

Adrien: Chloé...Listen, if you think what I think you mean...I’m not in love with you and I never have been. We don’t have a relationship like—

Chloé: Heh..Guess you got my message...It’s...Fine...At least you understand what I’m telling you....Since I kinda thought you wouldn’t get it anyways...I thought you might just take it to mean our childhood years together....

Adrien: I’m sorry, Chlo. You see, it’s just, I’ve really been into someone for the past 3 years and...I’ve never felt the way I do around her with anyone else...I...I...she’s my whole world...

Chloé: Enough said. I gotta go! See the time?! Daddy has a very important guest arriving at the party tonight that he wants me to meet, so......

A dumbfounded Adrien stays in place as his childhood friend carefully pats down her dress and stands up, showing no other emotions other then one. Pain. 

Chloé: Night, Adrien. Enjoy the rest of my party I guess...and s-sorry *geez it hurts to say this* about not inviting Maritrash-I mean Marinette, to my party.

Proceeding to walk off, Chloé doesn’t even look back once. Nobody loves her. Not Adrien, not nobody. Hell, her mother is in London right now, not even giving a damn to call her...and it’s been sixth whole months! She knows she’s terrible to everyone, and honest to god, she wants to be better! Those stupid girls certainly aren’t helping her case though! Agh! The audacity of them...Wouldn’t it be nice to get revenge or something on all the people who wronged her?! A great thought....  
— — —  
Deep down under the Agreste mansion, lies the wicked and sinister villain Hawkmoth, ready to catch his next prey. 

Hawkmoth: Ahh...A girl who feels as if her world is crumbling because of some people out there. What sorrow? What a pity?! I mourn for such a innocent girl who is just trying to be better, trying her hardest to fit in with the world. 

One simple white butterfly lands on the palm of the villains hand as he covers it up. White fades to give into a black creature, it’s grace much more sinister then before. Like the Japanese word for devil, an akuma.

Hawkmoth: Fly away my little akuma and let this lucky girl I have Akumatized before get her revenge!  
— — —  
At this point, Chloé hasn’t a clue what to do next. Nothing will get fixed! All she can do is sob into her knees, wishing for something more, just like a helpless puppy begging for food. Maybe one day she can have—

A voice is calling to her, echoing through her head. Her savior? An angel, is it?

Hawkmoth: Punisher, I am Hawkmoth—

Chloé: Hawkie? Haven’t you done enough already with me in the past?! And what kind of name is that? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. I absolutely refuse to let you in my head again. I may not like Ladybug as much anymore but that doesn’t mean I will betray them all again. I want to be better on my own, as my own Queen Bee.

Hawkmoth: I can give you an opportunity then! Put faith in me, Chloé. I can give you more control, unlike my other akumas. You can be a permanent hero with as much power as you want and you can show everyone how truly capable you are, including Adrien. 

Chloé: What about those girls?

Hawkmoth: You can get revenge on them with your powers as the Punisher. 

Chloé: Ugh, Fine. Promise me I won’t hurt anyone close to me too much though?

Hawkmoth: I promise. And you know what I need?

Chloé: Yes, yes! Let’s get on a roll already, Hawks. I got work to do as QueenRant.

Hawkmoth: Did you just...choose your—

Chloé: Yep! Now come on!

Hawkmoth: Fine, Fine. 

When Chloé stands up, a dark purple substance covers her body, only leaving a new persona in it”s place.

QueenRant: Hello world! I am QueenRant, your new ruler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This part is more filler, I know. The juicy is coming though, I swear.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading! Sorry for my slow ass updating skills...  
>  


End file.
